NISTAIN
by Wawan.Kim
Summary: Salahkan saja Taehyung dan Tytyd nistanya yang gak bisa dikendaliin! :v Indo'gay style Non-formal Frontal Vkook Taekook yaoi jungkook Taehyung boyxboy gay Shipper bisa saja bertambah


**Ronde** **1**

(Note : Sumpah ini ff bukan _'my style'_ harap maklumi. Oke?(:"))

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bahasa Non Formal.**

 **Frontal.**

 **Gay**

 **Dewasa 19**

 **Real life**

 ** _Indo Style_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung x Jungkook

Vkook

TaeKook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nama gua Taehyung, lengkapnya Kim Taehyung Angklingdarma Setya Mahabarata. Gua mahasiswa semester tiga, jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi, UNIVERSITAS GATOTKACA FLYING Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Perawakan tinggi, hidung bangir, kulit agak putih tapi banyak coklatnya. Cewek - Cewek bilangnya sih! Gua ganteng, manis dan mirip artis di TV-TV. Apalagi kalau gua lagi mode bangsat kegantengan gua (katanya) naik berlipat lipat, gua gak mau sombong sih tapi mereka yang bilang gitu ya gua trima aja. Temen temen juga bilang banyak anak kelas (cewe terutama) dan luar kelas yang suka gua, tapi gua mah ga gubris mereka. Ya bukan karena sombong sih, Tapi ya lagi bosen aja sama cewe. Mau cari hal baru mumpung masih bujang hahaha..

Nanti kalo deket deket mau kawin, barulah cari perawan. Hahaha..

Oke kembali ke kisah gua. Dimana gua ngentot (sex) sama adek angkatan yang straight (lurus/suka cewe). Ya bukan berarti gua gay (suka cowo) lahir batin tapi ya kaya gua bilangin tadi, gua lagi gua bosen aja sama cewe dan pucuk dicinta, teh pucuk pun ada kemasan baru . Gua ketemu sama dia.

Kisah ini berawal pas penerimaan mahasiswa baru, tepatnya pas ospek. Agak nyesel juga, gua kaga ngikut jadi panitia jadi ga bisa ngincer DeGem (Dedek Gemes) secara live . Alhasil, Gua cuman bisa lihat MaBa (Mahasiswa Baru) dari koridor lantai dua, dimana pas itu MaBa lagi kumpul di lantai bawah buat unjuk gelar. Dari atas sini gua ga bisa lihat mereka jelas, cuman bisa lihat rambut sama siluet siluet wajahnya sekilas ditambah gua lagi kaga mood gara gara mantan ngajak balikan, gua jadi makin males perhatiin mukanya satu persatu.

"Pulang ae lah.. Basi yang beginian".

Ucap gua lirih terus jalan ke tangga. Eh sebelum sampe tangga, gua denger ada yang nyolot

"Itu degem wajah polos tapi nenen nya gede".

Denger kata 'nenen' mata gua langsung berbinar. Gua mepet pager lagi, lihat dengan teliti apa yang makluk ini katain. Gua lihat cewe-cewe yang punya wajah polos dan nenen gede.

"Ck. Kaga ada.. Kecil kecil wajahnya mupeng semua". Batin gua doang sih..

Terus gua lirik makluk yang ngomong tadi dan pas itu juga gua sadar.

"Oh si bantet jimin yang ngomong. Salah besar kalo gua nyarinya di cewe, orang dia doyannya kontl.". Batin gua lagi. Sambil komat kamit nyari itu target.

Dan akhirnya, setelah muterin mata kesegala penjuru. gua nemu cowo rambutnya item, kulit putih, wajah polos minta dinodain, mataya besar terus kalo senyum ngelihatin giginya, dia kaya kelinci. Terus kalo dia tegakin badan, dari atas sini kelihatan gundukan gundukan nenen itu. Hahaha.. Sesaat gua ketawa ngakak dalam hati. Ternyata si bantet doyan kontl ini matanya belum mines. Tau aja yang bening bening.

Gua amati itu DeGem. Dia lagi duduk sambil nyender kebelakang, Duh.. gua makin bisa lihat nenennya jelas, apa lagi pentilnya yang agak nonjol dari seragam putihnya.

"Duh dek.. Itu nenen kalo udah gede gitu, mending di beha in...

Gak takut apa kalo lewer kaya pepaya.".

Batin gua rada kawatir tapi ya seneng juga bisa lihat penampakan nenennya cowok.

Setelah kejadian itu...

Gua sering banget perhatiin cowok itu. Lama kelamaan gua makin terpesona, dia orangnya pendiem bahkan sama temen cowok sendiri diem dieman kaya penganten baru. Kalo sama cewe lebih parah, malu banget pokoknya. Tapi, nilai plesnya dia itu cakep, imut kaya anak teka minta di khilafin. Terus ramah banget walo pendiem dan yang paling ples ples gak cuman dadanya aja yang tumveh-tumveh tapi pahanya, pantatnya juga.

Duh.. Bayangin aja kalo kaga pake baju, langsung ngaceng dah ini lightsaber dalam celana.

Sekitar 2 minggu gua amatin sambil bertapa buat ningkatin jurus 'Khilaf Maut' biar sekali deketin langsung dapet. Syukur aja kalo langsung di ajak ngentot mau hahaha

"Dek, MaBa ya?".

Sapa gua kalem. Dia yang lagi asik mainan game di Hp ( game pou) tiba tiba lihat gua agak canggung. Terus ngangguk pake muka polosnya.

"Duh.. Ni anak belum juga main udah pake jurus. Pingin nodain jadinya, cuk". Batin gua pelan.

Karena lihat responnya dia yang minim banget, gua ngomong lagi nih..

"Abis ini mata kuliah apa, dek?".

"PIK". (pengantar ilmu komunikasi)

Shit. Jawabnya singkat banget, suaranya bagus tapi pelan banget. Gua jadi kaga bisa menerka nerka kalo desah kaya apa. Karena gua ga mau kelihatan mencurigakan, gua langsung pergi. Karena dalam komunikasi itu gak cuman sekali tapi berkali kali sehingga komunikasi menjadi efektif.

Hahah.. Filsof banget cuk.

Besoknya.

Gua duduk disampingnya lagi, cara duduk gua kaga woles, gua kencengin sampek kedenger suara 'bruk'. Tujuannya biar dia yang lagi fokus chatting notice gua dan gua yang tau dia agak gak nyaman sama kode keras gua langsung dah minta maaf.

"Dek, maaf ya".

Dianya cuman ngangguk. Gua langsung ngeluarin Hp sambil nunggu 'Kali aja.. Kali aja ya.. dia lagi pingin punya temen atau lagi butuh sesuatu dari gua'.

Gua tunggu lamaa banget.. 15 menitan lah. sampe rasanya pingin gua robek robek bajunya terus gua naena in. Hah sabarr..

Dan lu tau kesabaran itu pasti membuahkan hasil. Hem.. :)

Dia tiba tiba ngelihatin gua agak lama, gua yang ngerasa dilihatin mah cuek aja. Terus ada suara manis lewat di telinga gua..

"Bang, MaBa juga?".

Behh.. Demi kutang harimau. Gua langsung nengok cepet, tatap matanya terus senyum. Pake senyum yang paling ganteng pokoknya

"Bukan dek. Gua udah semester tiga".

"Oh..".

Dia cuman mangut mangut. Terus fokus sama Hp lagi. Ya, karena ngerasa dia udah naruh perhatian ke gua dengan cara tanya. Keknya.. Ada kesempatan buat deketin nih hehehe..

"Lu asli anak Seoul?".

Dianya geleng pas gua tanya begituan. Masih belum terbuka ternyata

"Terus? Anak mana dek?".

Gua mencoba sebaik mungkin. Biar dianya kaga takut..

"Busan, Bang".

Hening sebentar...

".. Abang asli sini?".

Gua senyum. Duh polosnyaa.. Batin gua.

"Ngga dek. Cuman udah lama disini sejak SMP. Jadi udah kaya kota sendiri".

Dianya mangut lagi, sambil bibirnya agak maju dikit tanda kalo ngerti. Tapi kok gua ngelihatnya jadi pingin nyipok. Kek Lezat banget itu bibir haha

"Bang, tau toko buku dekat sini?".

Wah.. Kesempatan besar.

"Tau. Mau ke toko buku asli atau loakan?".

"Tergantung. Pokoknya buku yang dicari ada hehe".

Idih dia senyum. Duh.. Manisnya pingin cubit itu pipi.

Gua udah banyak liat cowo imut, tapi gua sadar. Yang ini beda, kaya ada manis manisnya gitu.

"Ya, kalau dari kampus jauh. Tapi kalau dari rumah abang ya agak deket. Lagian rumah abang searah sama kampus, nyarinya gampang".

Beberapa saat gua gundah. Enaknya di tawarin buku lama gua atau gua tawarin buat anterin ke sana? So, kalau gua tawarin nanti dia gua suruh ke rumah gua, terus kalo sampe dirumah bisa gua modusin dah.. Mumpung mama papa gua lagi liburan lama.

Terus kalo gua anterin kan enak tuh.. Bisa boncengin. Nanti gua traktir makan, gua belanjain, gua kasih segalanya sampe dia ga berdaya dan berlutut di kaki gua.

Eh.. Pas gua ngelamun sambil menerka nerka apa yang selanjutnya gua lakukan dia tiba tiba nyentuh paha gua dan bilang.

"Bang, Hari sabtu kosong?...

Gua ngangguk tanpa sadar. Penasaran apa yang bakal dia omongin selanjutnya.

"...Kuki boleh ga ke rumah abang, terus abang anterin ke toko buku?".

Gua melongo. Asli gua melongo kaget. Entah dia lihatnya kek monyet horny atau kek apa gua kaga peduli.. Dia terlalu polos atau gimana, kok bisa dengan mudah minta tolong orang asing yang baru 2 kali dia lihat. Tapi didalam lupuk hati, gua lagi meletup letup bahagia kaya air sabun yang kebanyakan dikocok. Sumpah dah.. Ini anak polos banget. Berasa sekali dayung dua gunung kembar terlampaui dan akhirnya gua tau nama dia si 'kuki' hehe

Gua mah abis melongo terus nyengir.

"Oke, abang tunggu dirumah.

Minta Nomer Wattsapp nya sini. Biar ngehubungin kuki gampang".

Dan yah. Dia senyum dengan lebarnya bikin tubuh adem panas kaya dispenser terus ngasih gua nomernya dengan entengnya.

Saran aja kalo kalian punya uke yang super polos. Pertahankan dan lindungi. Takut ditikung aja...

Abis kejadian buku buku itu. Kita makin akrab, dia kemaren gua pinjemin buku gua, terus sisanya nyari di toko. Abis itu dia gua traktir makan, awalnya sih nolak kaya anak kecil gitu. Tapi, gua paksa pake anceman gua tinggal pulang. Eh ampuh juga.. Dianya agak takut dan nurut.

Sekitar 2 bulan dia udah bisa gua kendaliin, udah terbuka dan banyak cerita ke gua soal hidupnya. Singkatnya, dia itu anak desa, bung. Anak kepala sekolah SD di desa itu. Disana dia punya pacar (ceweklah ya) mereka mau dinikahin abis lulus SMK. Tapi, si Kukinya nolak dengan alasan dia mau jadi cowok bener dulu, mau jadi sarjana terus kerja yang jabatannya layak biar punya uang banyak dan senengin calon istrinya. Gua yang denger cuman ketawa, dia kelihatan kaya anak anak tapi mikirnya udah dewasa, gua salut dan bikin gua makin gemes.

Dia sering ke rumah gua karena dia pindah kosan yang deket rumah gua. Katanya biar punya sahabat. Tapi sayangnya setiap gua suruh nginep dianya nolak pake alasan sungkan.

Oh Holly Shit... Tau aja mau Om nodain.

Sampe suatu ketika. Mama Papa gua pergi ke luar negri buat bisnis. Sedangkan gua sendirian dirumah. Isenglah gua telpon si Jungkook alias Kuki buat nemenin gua di rumah. Dianya Keukeh nolak pakai beberapa alasan kaya capek, banyak tugas, sungkan. Cihh!!

'Paling alasan aja. Toh gua kalo males juga bilang gitu ke temen'

Tapi gua tetep sabar dan perlahan gua rayu. Gua bilang banyak makanan disini, kalo dia gak bantu makan nanti dibuang dan jadi mubazir. Lagian besok libur, gua bisa bantu tugasnya juga. Terus gua tambahin, kalo dia gak nginep disini gua bakal marah. Eh..dia yang gua bilangin gitu langsung nge iyain dengan cepat dan bilang :

"Bang, Iya kuki nginep. Abang jangan marah ya.. Kuki nanti gak punya sahabat".

Ah, puas banget gua dan cepet cepet lari ke ruang tamu nunggu dia dateng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan tiba tiba turun, deres banget sekitar 15 menitan yang lalu, bahkan sekarang gluduk petir udah ngedisko bebarengan. Gua udah kawatir aja dia pilih balik kosan. Padahal gua udah siapin makanan banyak buat nyambut dia. Gua tunggu sambil cemas. Ya, cemas takut dia kenapa kenapa di jalan. Meski gua akuin hasrat sex ke dia lebih besar tapi tetep lah bray.. Gua masih punya rasa sayang.

'Tok tok tok'

Gua berdiri sambil jingkat kaget. Untung gak sampe misuh dan nyebut anak setan. Gua cepet cepet lari ke pintu gede rumah gua lalu buka buru buru.

"Kukii???".

Dibalik pintu gua bisa lihat si Kuki yang lagi basah kuyup sambil bawa kresek merah besar yang isinya tas ransel dan menyadarkan gua kalau dia emang gak bohong dan bener bener sibuk ngerjain tugas sama temen temenya. Terus gua amati wajah Kuki yang sekarang pucet, pipinya merah, bibirnya yang mengigil akibat kedinginan.

Tapi, dibalik semua itu. Gua cuman terpaku sama matanya, mata yang biasanya cerah, sekarang keliatan muram dan rada nylekit di hati gua kalo natap itu mata lama lama. Keknya si Kuki lagi sedih atau abis nangis gara gara anceman gua?. Ah.. Dia gak secemen itu.

"Bang tae, Kuki boleh masuk. Kuki kedinginan bang..".

Duh.. Gua terlalu banyak ngelamun sampe lupa buat persilahin My Princess buat masuk.

"Iya kuk.. Boleh. Sini abang bawain tasnya".

Gua raih tas kresek merah itu. Lalu buka pintu selebar mungkin tapi si Kuki gak langsung masuk. Dia lepas jaket kainnya yang udah bener bener basah lalu meres itu jaket, hal sama juga dia lakuin ke celana jeansnya.

"Bang, maaf ya kalau rumah abang jadi basah gara gara Kuki.

Kuki janji nanti, Kuki pel".

Gua udah sering denger dia merasa bersalah ke gua. Tapi entah kali ini kok lebih nyesek ya?. Gua yang udah gak tahan tanpa sadar ngelus rambut hitamnya yang basah.

"Gak usah minta maaf Kuk. Abang gak masalah kok".

Si Kuki cuman dengus pelan terus dongak lihatin gua.

"Makasih ya bang".

Dia senyum tipis dan gua balas senyuman itu. Setalah beberapa detik adegan Indosiyar itu berlangsung gua agak minggir persilahin dia masuk.

"Masuk gih..".

Dia masuk. Gua naruh tas kresek itu di pinggir pintu lalu nuntun Kuki menuju kamar gua. Ck.. Gua kira bakal seneng seneng sama badan semoxnya si kelinci malam ini. Tapi dianya kok sedih, kaga tega gua mah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampe dikamar. Gua kasih dia handuk sama baju putih lengan pendek, gak lupa sama celana hitam pendek yang kedorodoran, yang kalau dia naikin pahanya dikit ujung celana itu bisa turun terus ekspose paha putihnya.

Ah.. Shit cuman bayangin aja kok horny.

Kuki mah yang gua kasih baju kaya gitu cuman nurut dan gak komentar apa apa. Sampai dia masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar gua.

"Bang, pintunya emang gak bisa nutup?".

Gua yang duduk di pinggir kasur sambil nyomot bakwan cuman ngeiyain pake teriak.

"Oh..

Jangan ngintip kuki ya bang!".

Ucapan Kuki bikin gua sengaja muncratin bakwan sejauh mungkin.

'Duh.. Ni anak. Tau aja mau gua intip'.

Gua yang udah punya rencana kotor mah pasrah. Pasrah buat nurutin itu rencana sehingga gua cepet cepet mengendap endap ke deket pintu yang sedikit kebuka lebar.

Dimata gua, gua bisa melihat Kuki yang memunggungi pintu kamar mandi lagi ngelepas kaos tipisnya terus disusul sama celana jeansnya. Engh... Segitu aja gua bisa melihat nenen Kuki yang makin besar dan mengantung kencang, bikin gua tanpa sadar nyesep nyesep bakwan di tangan gua, bayangin kalo itu nenen nya si Kuki. Abis nenen yang gua amati, terus disusul bokongnya yang merekah kenyal pas sempak itu di lucuti.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sempak. Gua tadi lupa ngasih Kuki barang itu. Tapi ya gak apa... Anggap aja rejeki kalo ada apa apa yang ngintip dari celananya nanti :3

Gak adanya sempak, bikin Kuki bimbang. Dia kek mau pake sempaknya yang basah tapi gak nyaman dan kalau minta gua, pasti sungkan.

Akhirnya Kuki Fix masukin sempaknya kedalam saku Jeans terus membungkuk buat masang celana hitam gua dikakinya.

"FUCKK".

Umpat gua tanpa sadar (untung pelan) pas lihat hole si Kuki yang kecil dan kelihatan rapet banget pas dia membungkuk.

Duh.. First time gua nih.. bisa lihat hole semungil itu secara live. Kenapa gak gua vidioin,bego.

Setelah sadar Kuki mau kelar. Gua cepet balik ke pinggir kasur.

Terus si Kuki keluar. Gua mah sok fokus aja ke TV biar gak ketahuan tapi dari sudut mata gua, gua bisa lihat dia yang terpana lihat gua, terus nunduk, terus lihat gua lagi.

Aw, terpesona sama gua ya, sayang?

Batin gua menggelinjang. Terus ya.. Suara indah itu kedenger lagi.

"Bang??".

"Iya Kuki?". Gua masih fokus sambil pose ganteng.

"Bang..

Kok ada bakwan didepan kamar mandi".

JEDERRR... (Suara petir yang jadi beksoun) Gua lihat itu Bakwan udah digigit separo tergeletak ngenes dikaki putih kuki. Gua yang shock takut ketahuan ngintip cepet cepet nyari alasan.

"Oh itu. Ah itu anu.. Anu..

Bakwan nya banyak staplesnya, kuk. Jadi abang buang ke tempat sampah.. Eh gak taunya tempat sampahnya ilang hehehe".

Gua udah komat kamit, moga aja ke polosan Kuki masih berlaku kali ini. Tapi ya bener aja, Kuki gak peduli dan jalan mendekat kegua. Lalu, dia duduk ke karpet, kakinya ditekuk keatas.

"Mulusnya.. Hmm.. Mulusnya pingin gua cipok itu kulit biar ada bekas bibir seksi gua". Batin gua sambil lihatin paha yang terekspos bebas. Tapi eh tapi... Gua rasa Kuki diem banget hari ini, bahkan matanya masih mencerminkan kesedihan. Akhirnya gua basa basilah.

"Kuk, makan gih! Abang punya makanan banyak".

Dia geleng.

"Mau abang bikinin susu? Atau mau Mi?".

Dia masih geleng. Terus matanya agak berkaca kaca bikin gua duh.. Nyesek.

"Kuk, kamu ada masalah ya? Cerita sini sama abang!".

"Engga, bang! Kuki gak apa apa ko.. Kuki kuat ko bang".

Bilangnya sih kuat. Tapi mewek juga nih anak yang akhirnya bikin gua panik dan reflek meluk dia super erat, gua elus lengannya sambil sesekali nyentuh nenen nya yang empuk. Heheh kesempatan dalam kenenenan.

"Hiks.. Kuki kuat ko. Kuki gak cemen hiks.. Kuki kan cowo.. Kuki gak nangis kok..".

Kuki nangis pelan Khas anak kecil yang sok tegar. Tapi ya gimana gimana cowo tetep manusia kan dia bisa nangis kapan aja.

"Kuk, bilang ke abang!".

Dia masih nangis sambil nunduk dan gak gubris omongan gua. Shit dikacangin.

"CERITA KE ABANG!!".

Reflek. Sumpah itu reflek. Gua gak sengaja bentak, tapi ya sukses aja bikin dia nengok gua dengan matanya yang sembab.

Ya, akhirnya dia cerita pake suara yang menderu nderu.

"Hiks.. Pacar Kuki hilang bang! Neng Aiyu teh milih kawin sama bang somad.. Hiks..hiks..

Neng aiyu gak mau nunggu kuki kaya... Hiks.. Kuki sedih bang! Sakit hati kuki! Neng Aiyu Tegaa..!".

Gua dengernya antara pingin ngakak tapi ya sedih juga lihat DeGem di tinggal kawin sama gadis pujaannya.

"Udah ya Kuk. Ga apa apa. Mungkin bukan Jodoh.

Kuki lanjut kuliah aja.. Nanti juga dapat penganti Neng IU yang lebih baik."

"Tapi sakit bang hati kuki.. Sakit".

"Kuki mau abang bantu ilangin sakitnya?".

"Gimana bang?".

"Ya kaya gini..".

Gua ngelus paha putih Kuki, terus masuk lebih dalam sampai nyentuh kont*lnya yang lemes. Dia yang ngerasa perlakuan gua gak wajar, buru buru menjauh.

"Bang, apa yang abang lakuin??".

"Ngeringanin sakit hati mu dek!".

Gua narik tangannya kuat, terus gua banting badannya yang semox sampe jatuh ke ranjang. Abis itu gua tindih.

"Bang.. Ngapain..?? Bangg.. Sadar bang..",.

Kuki terus dorong muka gua menjauh dari lehernya. Tapi gua yang emang lagi mode garang langsung narik bajunya sampe sobek.

'KRAKKK..'

"Bang, baju Kuki kok disobek.. Abang mau ngapain Kuki??".

Tangan itu terus ngedorong gua, sampai gua hampir terpental kebelakang.

"FUCK! SIALAN...

GUA MAU NGERINGANIN SAKIT HATI LO! GUA MAU BIKIN LU LUPA.IN PACAR LO ITU.

LO DIEM AJA BOCAH!".

Reflek gua ngomong gitu, efek marahlah ya. Terus gua raba sesuatu dibalik bantal, gua ambil dan gua pasangin dasi itu ke kedua tangan Kuki, terus gua ikat erat. Si Kuki terus natap Gua sambil bertanya tanya sekaligus agak takut pas lihat gua marah.

."Kuk, abang udah idamin tubuh semox lu sejak lama. Hmm..

Relain tubuh lu buat abang nikmatin , ya sayang eumm...".

Ucap gua yang langsung ngelahap nenennya laper, terus ngenyot kuat kaya bayi kelaparan. Sedangkan tangan kiri gua lagi milin nipple dan pijet pijet itu nenen.

'Ah.. Ternyata gua ga salah kira. Nenen nya kuki emang enak, kenyel lagi'

Kuki terus berontak ngehalangin gua yang lagi asik nyusu (walo kaga ada airnya, seengaknya enak dikenyot).

"Bang... Berhenti! Kuki bukan cewe bang. Kuki punya tytyd.

Abang jangan perkosa kuki".

Ucap Kuki melas, dibarengi dengan tendangan dari Kakinya. Gua yang sadar dia bakal nendang, cepet cepet itu paha gua Cengkram keduanya terus gua lebarin pahanya terus gua tarik celananya kasar.

'KRAKK'.

"Tubuh Kuki Semox, Abang gak tahan buat ngentot Kuki. ijinin Abang ya..".

Gua gesekin penis gua yang masih kebalut sempak, tepat di prostatnya. Bikin dia kebelak kaget dan makin panik buat dorong badan gua.

"Ngga bang... Jangan! Homo sex itu bahaya bang.. Kata guru ngaji Kuki ini dosa bang".

Dia keukeh ngehalangin niat gua. Pake petuah petuah baik dari gurunya dan terus mencoba nyingkirin gua dari hadapannya. Sedangkan gua yang emang udah dirasuki iblis langsung emosi dan balik badan Kuki jadi tengkurap.

"LU DIEM AJA BOCAH!!! ATAU LU MAKIN GUA SIKSA".

PLAKK..

PLAKK

PLAKK..

"Sakit bang...sakit".

Tanpa peduliin sakitnya Si Kuki, gua terus tampar pantatnya kuat kuat sambil ngejambak rambutnya terus gua teken mukanya ke bantal dan otomatis bikin Bokongnya nungging nunjukin lubangnya yang masih perawan.

Gua tuangin lube (cairan pelumas) didepan pintu hole dan dijari gua. Terus jari gua gua dorong ke hole.

'Shitt.. Satu jari ae sesakk'.

"Nghh.. Jangan Bang Sakitt. Hiks.".

Gua denger Kuki yang mulai sesegukan. Gua mah masa bodo yang penting hari ini hasrat gua terpenuhi. Lalu , gua masukin jari ke 2 lalu ke 3 dan ke 4. Gua kocok 4 jari itu didalam hole, sesekali gua renggangin biar itu lubang mungil kaga sobek pas gua masukin kontl jumbo gua.

Sedangkan Kuki yang gua perlakuin kaya gitu, beberapa kali memberontak dan beberapa kali itu juga gua tampar pantatnya sampe dia ngeremes seprei kuat. Sampe gua rasa itu hole agak renggang.

Gua buru buru ngocok penis sendiri, nuangin banyak lube ke sekitar penis biar kalo masuk kaga terlalu sakit.

"Kuk, maafin abang ya!!".

Gua cengkaram pinggangnya, sampe kuku kuku gua nusuk itu kulit. Terus gua dorong penis gua yang udah ngaceng masuk ke lubangnya

"Nghh.. Sempit bangett, cuk".

Gua terus ngedorong sampe si Kuki jerit kesakitan dan gerakin pinggulnya kuat. Yang sangat disayangkan, malah mempermudah gua masukin kontl gua makin dalam, semakin dalam .. Ahh.. Hangatt. Nikmatt.

"SAKITT.. STOPP..STOPP.. DOSA BANG.. INI DOSA hiks.. ".

Gua narik penis gua terus gua hentakin kasar.

"Akhh... SAKIT..ahh".

Ditengah tangisan si Kuki dan jeritan sakitnya. Gua terus maju mundurin penis gua makin cepat, tangan gua masih terus ngeremes dan mijet nenennya. Tangan satunya gua pake buat nabokin bokongnya Kuki biar dia ikut maju mundurin badanya.

"Ahhh Fuckk.. Enak bangetg Kukk... Gerakin pinggul lu, sayang".

'PLAKK'

'PLAKK'

'PLAKK'

Kuki nurut dan gerakin pinggulnya cepat sedangkan bibirnya udah gak gumam sakit sakit lagi. Tapi udah desah keenakan.

"Ahhh.. Kukk...".

Gua kocok penis kecilnya si Kuki.

"Ahhh..ahhh.. Ahhh. Jangan di kocok bangg..ahhh.. Kuki jadi mau pipiss".

"Pipis aja Kuki.. Nanti abang bersihin".

Kocokan gua makin cepet sampai Kuki ngelengguh enak banget dan gua bisa rasain cairan pejuh yang basahin tangan gua.

"Kuk, giliran abang yang pipis ya!!"

Gua genjot penis gua brutal, kaya orang lagi nunggag kuda. Kepala gua udah dongak sambil misuh misuh keenakan sampe.

"ARGHHHHHHH".

Sperma gua juga ikut muncrat didalam lubangnya Kuki yang hangat dan licin. Abis itu gua tarik penis gua, gua balik badannya Kuki.

"Kuk, abang masukin lagi ya".

Dia tatap gua sayu, sambil gigit bibir seksi. Keknya dia mau tapi malu buat jawab jadi ya terpaksa itu lubang gua genjot sampe puas, sampe Kuki nenennya goyang goyang akibat sodokan gua, Sampe Kuki desah gak karuan dan lupain sakitnya ditinggal kawin pacar dan sampe sperma gua muncrat semuanya ke dalam holenya Kuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ARGHHHH".

Sperma terakhir gua yang muncrat di holenya. Gua nengok wajahnya.

"Eh anjir dah tidur ae. Parah ya gua genjot perawan sampe dia ketiduran".

Gua tarik penis gua. Gua amati hole itu yang ngelumerin banyak pejuh milik gua.

"Kuk maafin abang ya..

Abang kaga bisa kendaliin nafsu".

Gua elus pipinya yang montok. Dan seberapa terkejutnya gua pas tau kalo si Kuki demam tinggi.

"What the hell.. ".

Asli dah.. Malam itu gua yang udah kecapean banget. Masih harus kerja ekstra buat bersihin badannya pakai air hangat, terus ganti bajunya dan gua pasangin byebye-fever (penurun panas) di keningnya. Lalu, gua peluk dia erat sambil gua kecupin pipinya berkali kali dan gumamin kata maaf.

Ya, gua gak tau besok pagi bakal kaya apa. Apa si kuki bakal ngemis buat seronde lagi? Atau dia malah jauhin gua? Ya..Bomat dah..Seengaknya gua udah berhasil ngentot cowo straight yang super imut dan bernenen montok. Hehehe..

Chapter 1 : END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bagi kalian yang gak suka style frontal dan indo style.**

 **mungkin ff ini bakal kerasa aneh hehehe..**

 **Tolong pendapatnya, ya gaes!**

 **sekalian boleh minta saran Shipper selanjutnya buat Chap 2 :"**

 **kalau bisa Shipper yang ada Taehyungnya karena lebih nghh..**

 **Contoh :**

 **Mau dong thor!**

 **KTH x Miper. Nanti Miper yang jdi seme.**

Thankss..


End file.
